Kagomes gone Chapter 2:Inuyasha returns home
by kittyShadowReign
Summary: Read chapter one first please. Inuyasha returns home carrying Kagomes dead body in his arms."It was an acident wasn't Sango" says Miroku. he didn't mean to kill her. Inuyasha nock on Kagomes door... what do they say.


Ok this is the sequel to Kagomes gone, I thought of this one while me and my peeps were playing Zoids: Battle legends. Oh, that had nothing to do about this. This is kid of informational so you have to read the first one before you read this, because you will get lost…I mean lost forever in la la land….. anyways her is is:

(After the battle with Naraku and the loss of a loved one. We find Inuyasha carrying Kagome back to the well.)

" Inuyasha, what are we going to do now. (Inuyasha just keeps on walking toward the well, holding Kagome in his arms) I know that it's sad that Kagome is dead, but….. we must go after Naraku." Says Sango.

(No reply.)

(The image of Kagome getting killed by Inuyasha runs through her mind, over and over again.)

" Sango let Inuyasha have some time to himself. Just look at him. (She stares and the heartbroken Inuyasha.) He will need some time to recover and I think it's for the best if we just leave him alone. Naraku's not going anywhere." Says Miroku.

(They reach the well and Inuyasha stops)

" I am going to the future for a while, please don't wait up for me. I'll come back in a few days. Tell.. tell everyone that I am sorry and I didn't mean to.. (Starts to tear up)..you know." Utters Inuyasha.

(They nod and Inuyasha jumps down the well.)

" I know this is rude in all, but Kagomes death, changed Inuyasha. I don't know if he will get over this. He is in denial. After losing Kikyo and now Kagome, what will he do?" asks Sango.

" Hopefully he will come with us to defeat Naraku. Unless he keeps blaming himself for her death, I mean it was an accident, right?" says Miroku.

(Sango nods)

" I am all alone, know one to guide me except for this one person, why does this person know more about me than I do. Every time I think, I get off track and see this persons face in my dreams. He tells me that Inuyasha did this to me. Should I believe him, but the only thing I remember is Inuyasha, so that's the person who did this to me right? I will have my revenge….. revenge…. What is revenge? I fell so tired.. Naraku please help me."

(Picks up Kagome's body after he launched the wind scar. Inuyasha looks down at Kagome.) " You know I didn't mean to do this. (Begins to cry.) You can't be dead, I haven't told you how I feel….. " Says Inuyasha. (Sees that she doesn't move)

" Now you listen to me stupid girl… Wake up… Kagome…. I 'm telling you to wake up. (Inuyasha takes his hand and rubs Kagomes leg.)

"I'm waiting, Kagome….. yell at me.. slap me I know you wouldn't let me do this. (She doesn't reply)

(Cuffs her head in his hands)

"I love you…. Please wake up… I… I.. can't live without you. (He kisses Kagome on her cold lips and says goodbye.)

(Inuyasha nocks on the door to Kagome's home. Kagome's brother answers the door.)

" Yay, Inuyasha is home. Why are you carrying Kagome, (looks at Inuyasha carrying Kagome) geeze she is so lazy. I'll tell grandpa your home, boy is he gonna be happy that Kagomes back home." Says Kagome's brother.

(He runs into the living room and yells "Kagome's back".)

(Inuyasha walks carefully and slowly into the living room and places Kagomes lifeless body on the couch. Grandpa understands and orders Kagomes brother to go up stairs.)

Kagomes brother says, "But I don't wanna go upstairs, I wanna play with Inuyasha (Looks at Inuyasha) Oh, hey by the way Inuyasha, I went to the store yesterday and bought me a samari sword, so now you can teach…(Inuyasha interrupts him)"

"Kid…(sniff)..just..just go up stairs for awhile, don't worry I'll be up in a minute." Says Inuyasha.

"kool." Says Kagomes brother. (Walks upstairs with a smile on his face.)

(Grandpa sits down on the sofa and tears roll down his face.)

Grandpa asks, "How did this happen, Inuyasha? How can she… how can she be dead.. (Tries to hold the tears back but he can't)"

" It's my fault, I…..I…" Says Inuyasha.

(Kagomes mother walks in from work.)

" I'm back, Dad." (Walks into the living room and sees Kagome's body)

(Looks at Inuyasha, then at Grandpa, and then back at Kagome. She understands and cries hysterically.)

" My baby…no… my baby is really gone (Tears fall down her face.)" " Inuyasha (Yells) how could you have let this happen to her. You were supposed to protect her." Says Mom.

"It not his fault, now… you can't blame him… you know Inuyasha loved her." Says Grandpa.

(Inuyasha looks down and wipes away his tears and speaks in a low, but serious tone of voice.)

"It….it…it is..my fault.." says Inuyasha.

"Now don't go blaming yourself…I know you tried to protect her and I am grateful that you tried." Says Grandpa. (Holding Mom in his arms.)

" No..your wrong. It is my fault…. I was the one who… who.. Killed her." Says Inuyasha.

(They look at him in amazement.)

" What do you mean you are the one who killed her." Yells Mom. " Why in the hell did you do that, you fing ass hole!" (She runs over to Inuyasha and pull out his sword.) " Is this what you used to kill here you bastard? Or is this what you used to defend her, If only I known what kind of person you really are!"

(She swings the rusted sword at Inuyasha and cuts his sleeve.)

(Grandpa holds Mom back and tells Inuyasha to leave and never come back.)

(On the way out of the door, Kagomes brother stops Inuyasha.)

" You killed her, you killed her, how could you….. she loved you so much…I .. I hate you Inuyasha! Die!" says Kagomes brother.

(Swings his new sword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stands there as Kagomes brother hits

him repeatedly. Mom comes in and grabs Kagomes brother.)

" Don't ever go by that monster again.. I don't want him killing you too." Says Mom. (She throws Inuyasha's sword at him and tells him to leave.)

"Why don't you just find someone else to mess around with, I never should have let her go near that well. I new you were trouble from the start, you sick fu…."

"Stop now…. Just leave, take him up stares and run a bath for him…" says Grandpa.

(Inuyasha walks back to the well, and notices Grandpa following him.)

" So you want a piece of me too, go ahead, I deserve it… but let me say this. I didn't do it on purpose." Explains Inuyasha.

"That may be, but you know what I have to do." Says Grandpa.

(Inuyasha looks at him and jumps back into the well.)

(Grandpa seals back up the well so that Inuyasha and no one else ever come through that well again.)

Well that is the end of Chapter Dos (2). Well what did you think? Good eh. If you thought it was good then review. If you thought it was bad then my little pet monkey will throw his feces at your face and laugh at you like I am doing now… Mmmmwwaahhhhhhh.

Excuse me………


End file.
